


Waiting On The Other Side

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Drifting, Light is a Dick, M/M, Protectiveness, Stab Cakes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: "Don't worry about me," He says, but he's whispered it so low, L would almost think he hadn't said anything. "You've still got a chance to leave this world better than you came into it. Do the world a favor, Sweetheart, and keep Living."





	Waiting On The Other Side

**_Emergency Report: Local Police have reported to obtain the body of Serial Killer Jeffrey Woods._ **

_"We Interrupt this Broadcast to tell you: The Ghost Killer is Dead. I repeat: The Ghost Killer is Dead!"_

_Wyoming Police take down World's Most Wanted Criminal. The World can finally sleep in Peace._

Peace, they say. _Peace_ says the words crawling across the Television. _The World Can Finally Sleep in Peace._

 _Lies._ He thinks. _Lies._ He wants to scream. **_L I E S._** Jeff was _His_ Peace. Everyone in the Western Hemisphere will be sleeping in Peace. Everyone but him.

L destroyed his Hotel room that night. He ripped the television from the outlet. He overturned the desk and table. Never minding if papers got everywhere and he would need to pick them up again.

He was seeing Red. But he didn't want to see _Red_ He wanted to see **Blue**. _Blue like Jeff's eyes when he's laughing._

It is only when L has nothing left to destroy that he finally crumbles. If anyone asked he would deny ever having the Breakdown. Even with irrefutible evidence all around him.

He goes and sees the Body three days later. They had sent him an "Honorable Request" to see the man who terrorized America for years. He goes if only so he can sneak off the ring on Jeff's finger before anyone else can find it. It is all he has left now. He will die before he lets anyone take it from him.

Jeff is Cremated One Week after his death.

The World Rejoices. L locks himself away.

He does not sleep. At least he thinks he does not sleep. He is unsure of the time anymore. He is unsure of what the Date is. He thinks it might be Tuesday. He does not sleep. Instead he silently spins the extra ring around his finger. Too large for his thin and frail digit to fit through.

When he does sleep, he dreams. He dreams of a familiar weight beside him, an arm around his shoulder and lips on his forehead. He can distantly smell Jeff's Shampoo. _Dandruff control. Because his scalp got dry in Summer._

" _I'm right here, Brainiac,_ " Jeff says. " _I'm always gonna be right here_." When L looks at him, he sees those **Blue** eyes again. And blood. Jeff's sweater is entirely soaked in it and now its on L's hands _there's so much blood why would they shoot him why why Why WHy W h Y._

L wakes up in a cold sweat. And Alone.

The first time L meets Light, He cannot help but think that he is a terrible copycat of Jeff. Hundreds dead across the world. No Leads for Police to follow. Eventual Internet Sensation...

_You know he's not me, Brainiac._

Sometimes, throughout the Kira investigation, L sometimes thinks he sees him. Just out of the corner of his eye. He sees Black and White. Sometimes, It's Smile in his Daytime form. The Husky would then rest its head near his foot with a pathetic whimper. L would pet his head. Sometimes even slip down and hug the canine as tightly as he dared.

"I know," He would say, tears dripping down his cheeks. "...I miss him too."

Sometimes, It's Smile. Other times... Other times L swears he sees him walk across the room. In the reflection of his Monitor, he swears he even sees him standing behind his chair. Swears he can feel the weight on his shoulders. Sometimes he leans back and closes his eyes. Sometimes he feels heat on his forehead.

_I'm right here. I'm always right here._

But when L opens his eyes... He is not.

L sees Jeff the first time Light tries to kill him.

He remembers the way his chest felt like it was going to burst, his heart pounding against his sternum too hard. _Too hard too hard he was going to die._ He remembers tipping over in his chair as he lost his grip on the tea spoon he was holding. He remembers being caught. He remembers.. looking up..

At first all he can see are dark and evil, serpentine eyes filled with malicious intent. _Victory_ , they screamed. L blinks. Once. The world changes. Everything is white and suddenly... Suddenly brown eyes are **Blue** and Light's too sharp features are gone. L smells Dandruff shampoo..

" _I got you,_ " Jeff says and L feels like he's floating. " _Don't worry, Baby. I gotchu._ "

"Don't go," L begs him, reaching one trembling hand up because he needs to know Jeff is actually there. Is actually holding him. "Don't leave me again.. Please.." His fingers graze over Jeff's cheek, taken aback by the familiar indescrible feeling of his skin. Scarred, but not quite as rough as many imagined.

Jeff just holds him tighter, squeezes tight. L thinks he hears sirens. " _I never left, Lawlipop,_ " He says. " _Even if ya' can't see me... I never left._ " L thinks he's being lifted onto a stretcher. He clutches onto Jeff harder, refusing to return to the Living. _Not yet. Just a little bit longer._

" _Don't worry about me,_ " He says, but he's whispered it so low, L would almost think he hadn't said anything. " _You've still got a chance to leave this world better than you came into it. Do the world a favor, Sweetheart, and keep Living._ " L feels his grip on Jeff slipping.

"No, wait, please don't--" He reaches for him, tears blurring his vision. He feels a gloved hand take his outstretched wrist, securing it back to the Stretcher as he is loaded into an Ambulance. He thinks he might have an oxygen mask on. " _Jeff, please, wait--!_ "

A Paramedic tells him everything is going to be Okay. That he is going to be Okay. They're on their way to the Hospital.

Soichiro comes and visits him in the Hospital. He brings Matsuda with him. Matsuda brings flowers. Matsuda asks who he was talking to on the stretcher. Who he thought he saw. "An Angel?" Matsuda asks. What an Idiot..

He later hears that Light and Miss Amane are put into Custody again. After they found the Shinigami's Note with L's name inside, on Light as he was attempting to leave. Soichiro looks terrible as he questions his son, once more.

Light cannot prove this wasn't his plan. Misa claims she did all of it. All of his carefully played cards are now stacked against him. _L sees Jeff in the reflection of the Two-Way mirror window._

_You got 'im by the balls, Sweetheart._

Maybe.

Light and Misa are charged on all Accounts of Murder in the First Degree. Soichiro doesn't watch as his Men wrestle his son into a Squadcar. He later apologizes to L for never trusting in his skills.

"It was right in front of me this whole time," He says, his head in his hands. "I just didn't want to see it." L says nothing. But he puts a hand on the older man's shoulder and squeeze.

Light breaks out of Prison two days later. Misa hanged herself with her bed sheets. Light finds L as he is packing his things to move out of the Research Building, and forces him to stare down a .22 Caliber barrel. He has no plan, L realizes. Light has no plan. Now he is desperate and is acting irrational.

L realizes he has no plan either.

"How," Light snarls as he cocks the gun. "How did you survive? _No one_ has survived the Death Note before! _So How. Did. You?_ "

L knows his chances of survival are dwindling the longer he and Light stand there. He is weaponless, and too far out of reach to call the Authorities. He rationalizes that they were already on their way. Light broke loose from Jail and L was the only person he had failed to eliminate.

"Answer me!" Light was shaking. His grip on the gun was loose. It was too heavy in his hand.

"...Simple." L says. "I survived... because I'm better than you."

He sees Rage burning in the boy's eyes, his lips curling and twisting as he screams. _Light squeezes the trigger--_

The gun jams.

Light stares, fiery anger replaced by chilling fear and disbelief. "No.." He whispers. He squeezes again. _The gun jams again._ "No!" _Click. Jammed_ "No! No no no!"

Light pulls the trigger five more times. Five more times, the gun jams and lets out nothing.

" _ **Why won't you die?!**_ " He wails.

L sees him.. In the reflection of the freshly polished floors. He sees Black and white and one arm outstretched with one hand on the Gun Barrel. He catches Jeff's eyes. _Jeff smiles._ Light looks down as well but L knows he does not see him.

Only L can see him.

"He won't let you kill me." He says, as he hears the police sirens growing louder. He sees the flashing lights coming down the darkened street. "He will stop you no matter what." Light looks back out the window, sees the Squad cars grouping down below. They both hear the front doors burst open. They can both hear the footsteps of SWAT Team members coming up the stairs.

"He won't let me die." L says. "Not like this. Not by you."

Light turned the gun on himself. Brought the Barrel up to his temple.

The shot is almost defeaning. Light falls Dead Weight to the floor. The gun clatters away.

It is Touta who asks for his official statement. Soichiro is a wreck of a Man at the moment. L is surprised he even came. L tells them that Light attempted to shoot him. Seven times. But the Gun jammed every single time.

"That's quite the Gaurdian Angel watching after you, Detective!" He says.

For once, L cannot find it in him to disagree. _He feels a the barest brush of lips on his cheek._

_Told you. I'll always be right here._

When L dreams again, he sees Jeff. Free of blood and wounds with arms open wide. L falls into him like he has hundreds of times before. "Don't leave," He says with handfuls of the Youth's sweater gripped tight. "Please." Jeff chuckles deep and he feels it. Feels how it makes his shoulders shake as he squeezes L tighter.

" _Not a chance, Lawlipop._ " He cards his fingers through L's hair, tucks him right into his shoulder where L fit best. " _You're stuck with me. And I'll be right here..._ " He pulls back just so he can tilt L's chin up. L sees **Blue.** " _I'll be right here, L... Waiting on the Other Side._ " L isn't sure which of them initially went in for the kiss.

L finds he doesn't care.

When he wakes up, Smile is neatly tucked into the nook that his bent legs had created, Jeff's ring still hangs around his neck. And L knows he is not alone.


End file.
